Changing studios
Sometimes, the foreign dubs of various Greenytoons have changed studios! Greeny Phatom Arabic The show was dubbed three times in Arabic. The first dub, covering Seasons 1 to 11, was recorded in Syria at Venus Company for distribution by Tele-Pictures Promoters International S.A. across the Middle East. After Sony Pictures Television International acquired the Arabian distribution rights from Tele-Pictures, they took the dub to Egypt at Neo Productions, recasting every actor and ignoring the Syrian dub's name changes. The Neo dub covers Seasons 1-15, and has worser problems than the Venus dub. After Saban Brands bought the international distribution rights from Sony, they took the dub to VSI Cairo, also in Egypt, but this time, very little recasting of voice actors took place — they just brought over most of the voice actors from the Neo dub. The VSI dub covers all seasons and is considered a vast improvement over the previous two dubs. Spanish The first three episodes of Season 1 were redubbed three months after they originally aired in Latin America and Mexico. This was in order to replace Rafa Casette's performance as Little Guy with Xóchitl Ugarte's performance. The reason for Rafa being replaced with Xóchitl and the redubs was due to complaints from some parents to Canal 5 (the show's main Mexican broadcaster) that Little Guy's original voice sounded too robotic. The movie was dubbed twice in Latin American Spanish, the first by M&M Studios in Caracas, Venezuela for the theatrical release in 2002 and the second, made in 2005 by Candiani Dubbing Studios in association with Videorecord, Etcétera Group, DINT Doblajes Internacionales, and Sonygraf for home media and television. Portuguese Brazilian The Brazilian Portuguese version is complicated, because the series airs on both Rede Record and Rede Globo in Brazil. The original dub aired on Rede Record and was made by Audio News. The second dubbing, complete with new voices (apart from Ricardo Schnetzer as Little Guy 7) and name translations, was commissioned by Rede Globo, and created by Herbert Richers. Later, Record's dub became more popular due to having an all-star cast compared to the Globo dub. Globo, meanwhile, held onto the Herbert Richers dub. Eventually the Audio News dub emerged victorious from the duel, as Globo abandoned its own version after three seasons. Rede Record and Rede Globo now both air the Audio News dub. The movie was dubbed twice in Brazilian Portuguese, the first by M&M Studios in Caracas, Venezuela for Disney Character Voices International (a Disney subsidiary) just for Buena Vista International's release of the film in Brazil, and used Brazilian expat actors to do the voices. It was so poorly received that the movie was re-dubbed by Audio News for the home video release with the cast from their Brazilian Portuguese dub of the series. European Season 2 was done by Audio News (using their dub's cast trying hard to imitate European Portuguese dialect) instead of VSI Sonygraf for cost reasons, but the VSI Sonygraf cast redubbed it after Season 3 was handed to Sonygraf after the distributor, Motion Pictures, managed to lower the price for the commissioning of the dub. Italian Seasons 1, 2, and 3 were originally dubbed by the SEFIT-CDC Group. The later seasons and the redubs of the first three were done by Greenyworld Studios Italy in-house using a cast comprised of actors and actresses from around Italy. Why the redub? Many parents complained to Italia 1's owners Mediaset that Little Guy's voice (provided by Elisabetta Spinelli, who now voices Little Girl) was too annoying. So, they fired SEFIT-CDC and hired GWSI. Persian Seasons 1, 2, 3, and 4 were dubbed into Persian three times, the first by Worldwide Discographic in Tehran (later bought out by Greenyworld Studios Iran) for IRIB TV1, the second done in-house at GreenyWorld Studios in Chicago with Iranian and Afghani immigrants voicing the characters for BBC Persian Television and Manoto, and the third, also done in-house by GreenyWorld Studios, for IRIB Nahal and DVD releases from Irangaam. Shanzay Banu Hashim voiced Little Girl in the first and third dubs, as she moved to the United States in the mid-2000's. Spain Castilian Spanish The series has two dubs in Castilian Spanish, one for most Spanish TV channels by VSI Sonygraf, and the second by SDI Media Spain for Boing. The Sonygraf dub covers all seasons and uses a modified version of the Latin American Spanish script with some of the same voice actors as that dub, while the SDI Media Spain dub only covers Season 16 onward. Basque The series has two Basque dubs, one dubbed by Motion Pictures, S.A. and aired on ETB 1, and another dubbed by Greenyworld Studios Spain for Super 3. The Super 3 dub is done using Basque-speaking Spanish expats in Chicago. India Hindi For some reason, Season 20 was dubbed in Hindi by Main Frame Software Communications, however, when Season 21 was given to Sound & Vision India, they redubbed Season 20. Catgirl and the Clawed Crusaders French The series has two dubs in French, the first made in South Africa with completely unknown actors, with the translation done by an amateur; and the second made in Paris by Dubbing Brothers France. The first aired breifly on TF1, and the second aired on France 3, TF1, and Gulli. Spanish Latin American The show has two dubs in Latin American Spanish. The first dub was made by Sensaciones Sónicas in Mexico just for the first 52 episodes' broadcast on The Greeny Channel Latinoamérica. The second, and more popular dub was made by Lipsync Audio Video in Venezuela for the Mexican channel Canal 5 and later aired on The Greeny Channel Latinoamérica. The Jeff Jones Show Italian The show received two Italian dubs, one covering the first three seasons made by Merak Film S.r.l. in Milan and aired on Rai Uno in the 80's, and the newer dub covering the whole series made by Studio Uno in Rome and aired on Italia 1 in 2007-2010. The newer dub has Jack Jones and Maggie Stainton voiced by the same voice actress, Ilaria Latini, and has a new theme song sung by Cristina D'Avena. Greek The show received four Greek dubs. The first dub, which covered the first 6 seasons, was made by Studio 87' and was released on VHS tapes from Hellas Kosmos Video. The second dub, which covered Seasons 1-7, was made by Studio Cross and aired on NET. The third dub, which covered all of the episodes, was made by Audio Visual and aired on Jetix. The fourth dub was made by Sierra Recordings for NERITplus and Disney XD and covered all of the episodes. The Sierra dub used the surviving actors from the Studio 87' dub and the still-available actors from the Audio Visual dub. Portuguese Brazilian The show was dubbed into Brazilian Portuguese twice. The first dub was made by Gota Mágica in São Paulo for airings on Rede Globo in the early 90's. The second dub, made by Audio News in Rio de Janeiro for airings on SBT and Jetix, did not attract positive reception from viewers, and had Kate Jones voiced by a young boy. European The show has three European Portuguese dubs. One recorded in-house by RTP which aired in the 1980's on RTP 1, one made by Pim Pam Pum which aired on SIC in the mid-2000's, and one made by On Air for Disney Channel. Arabic The show was dubbed into Arabic twice. There's the 1980's dub by an uncredited company for distribution by Tele-Pictures Promoters International S.A. and the second was done by Racti Art Production & Distribution for Jetix. Czech The show was dubbed into Czech four times. The first dub was made by Studio Dabing AB Barrandov and aired on Nova in the late 90's. The second dub was made by Studio Virtual and aired on Jetix in the mid-2000's. The third dub was recorded in-house by Czech Television and aired on ČT1 in 2009-2011. The fourth dub was made by babidabi and currently airs on Disney XD and ČT Déčko. Serbian The show was dubbed into Serbian twice. The first dub was recorded in-house by Radio Television Belgrade (RTB) and aired on TVB 1 in the 1980's, while the second dub was recorded in-house by and aired on B92. The B92 dub also aired on Jetix along with some episodes from the TVB 1 dub. The B92 dub currently has reruns on Disney XD. Spanish Latin American The history behind the show's Latin American Spanish dub is complicated, to say the least. To sum it up: * The first 4 seasons have at least four dubs in existence: one for the Mexican state broadcaster Imevisión, one aired on ZAZ, a mid-2000's version aired on Jetix, and a 2016 version aired on Disney XD. ** The first Mexican dub was made by the Sonomex studio. The dub is rare and many episodes have not been rerun for years (except for some airings on Jetix in the mid-2000's and usage of the dub as the SAP track for some episodes on Qubo airings in the United States). The Sonomex dub of "Robert Stainton's Business Attempt" did inexplicably appear on Towers Entertainment's season 2 DVD release, while the Sonomex dub of "Merry Christmas with Jeff Jones and Friends" is available on a Manufacture-On-Demand Christmas DVD sold on the show's official Latin American website. Most of the other episodes used the mid-2000's Jetix dub track. ** Dubbing for seasons 5-9 was passed through four different studios in Mexico (Producciones Grande, Audiomaster 3000, and Grupo Macías) and Chile (DINT Doblajes Internacionales) when the show aired on ZAZ in Mexico (they also aired on The Big Channel throughout Latin America before ZAZ expanded outside Mexico and briefly on Imevisión) but the Mexican dubs kept most of the same voice cast for the most part. Producciones Grande handled season 5, Audiomaster 3000 handled seasons 6-7, and Grupo Macías handled season 8 while DINT took over from the ninth season on. ** DINT Doblajes Internacionales' license expired midway through the third half of season 10, causing Intertrack (a studio in Cuernavaca, Mexico) to acquire it. Intertrack then finished Season 10, dubbed Season 11, and redubbed Seasons 1-5 as ZAZ didn't have the tapes to that dub. ** When Jetix acquired the rights to the show, all 11 seasons were redubbed into Spanish by the Etcétera Group in Caracas, Venezuela. This dub became an early internet meme due to it's translation errors and obvious limited supply of voice actors/actresses. ** In 2016, Disney XD had all 11 seasons redubbed, again, this time by Candiani Dubbing Studios in Mexico. This time, barely any recasting of voice actors took place, they brought over most of the still-available actors from the older Mexican dubs and the actors from the Etcétera Group dub that were now based in Mexico. Castillian The show was dubbed twice in Castillian Spanish, the original by Sonygraf for TVE, and the newer dub by the same studio for Jetix. Disney XD airings use both dubs. French European The show was dubbed twice in European French. The original dub was made only for the first two seasons on Antenne 2 in 1985. This dub was widely forgotten (and rarely aired nowadays), after the more recent and well-known dub first aired on La Cinq from 1987-1992 and M6 from 1992-1995. Aside from sharing voice actors for the Jones trio and Robert Stainton, the second dub also featured a new cast and named Ickis "Visqueux" to match the Canadian French dub. (The Antenne 2 dub originally kept Ickis' English name intact.) Canadian The show also had two Canadian French dubs. The original aired on Radio-Canada in the 80's and the newer one that aired on CFTU (Canal Savoir) in the early 2000's. The original dub still airs on Ici ARTV and the new dub is now extinct. Polish The show has four Polish dubs, one made in the 1980's by Studio Opracowań Filmów for airings on TVP1, the late 90's dub from Studio Sonica for Polsat, the Jetix dub from Masterfilm, and the 2016 dub by Telewizja Polska - Agencja Filmowa that airs on the channels TVP1, TVP ABC, Top Kids, and Disney XD. Out of all four, only the last two covered the whole series. Dutch The show has three dubs in Dutch, a Hollandic Dutch dub made for VPRO that aired on Nederland 3, a Flemish Dutch dub made in the early 90's by Galaxy Studios for Één (then known as TV1) that aired in Belgium, and another Hollandic Dutch dub made in the mid-2000's and recorded by Wim Pel Productions for Jetix. Disney XD reruns use the VPRO dub, which covered all seasons and is considered the best Dutch dub of the show (the Flemish Dutch dub covered all seasons yet was inferior to the VPRO dub, and the Wim Pel dub only covered Seasons 5-11 (Seasons 1-4 used the VPRO dub) and was full of translation and dubbing errors) Slovak The show has two Slovak dubs: one recorded in-house by Slovenská televízia that aired on Jednotka in the mid-1990's and one by Creative Music House for Jetix. Both of The Jeff Jones Show's movies were dubbed twice into Slovak, with their first dubs being made by Yes Production in 2007 for DVD, and the new dubs being made by Creative Music House in 2012 for Disney XD airings. Japanese The show was usually dubbed by Tohokushinsha, however for some reason Season 5 was dubbed by Glovision with a different cast. Tohokushinsha redubbed that season in 1991. Chinese The show has five Chinese dubs: a Hong Kong Chinese dub made for TVB in the early 90's, a Mainland Chinese dub by Shanghai Dubbing Studio that aired on CCTV-4 and CCTV-14 which was made in 2007, a Singaporean Chinese dub for Mediacorp Channel 8, a Taiwanese dub for Disney XD and Disney Channel, and a Malaysian Chinese dub recorded in Macau for the Malaysian channel 8TV. Kurdish The show has two Kurdish dubs: a Sorani dub for Kurdsat and an Northern Kurdish dub for Zarok TV. Hungarian The show's history in Hungary is quite complicated, there is one TV dub with suplement re-dubs for some epsiodes: * The 1st original TV dub was made by the Pannonia Film Studio (the production company of state owned television) in 1986-1995. * In later years (2005-2011) some episodes were re-dubbed (according to the production code they are: S1E08-S1E28, S1E65, S2E07, S7E02, and S9E63) by the studio Digital Media Services with different voices for some characters (but with the same version of theme song from the 1st dub). One of the reasons of the redub creation is probably that the master tapes of the original Hungarian dubs of episodes S1E08-S1E28, S1E65, and S2E07 have been mysteriously lost, while the first dubs of S7E02 and S9E63 (the latter of which was rerun with its 1st dub during its 2013-2015 run on M2) has their "To be continuted" notices at the end translated with a VO saying "Folytatás jövő csütörtökön" (Continuing next Thursday), where that notice translated in such way could make sense when the show aired with only one episode each Thursday during the original broadcast of the show in Hungary on MTV1 (now M1) during children's programming time. * A 3rd dub (which was supplementary to the 2nd dub) was done for Jetix (also made by Digital Media Services), with different lyrical recordings of all the songs, and only covering some episodes (according to production code they are S5E05-S5E37, S8E23-S8E61, and S11E01), probably because Magyar Televízió and Pannonia Film Studio forget to send the tapes to Jetix Europe. Bulgarian The show has three Bulgarian dubs, one made in-house by Bulgarian National Television in their First Voice Translation Complex for airings on BNT 1 in 1993-1995, one made by Media Link for bTV and Jetix, and one made for most DVD releases by Alexandra Audio. The BNT dub is retained for airings on Disney Channel, and all three Bulgarian dubs are on the European Complete Series DVD release. Macedonian The show has three Macedonian dubs, one made for MRT 1 which covers Seasons 5-10, a dub made for Sitel covering Seasons 1-2 and 5-11, and the dub made for the European Complete Series DVD release covering all seasons. The New Jeff Jones Show Spanish Latin American The show has three dubs in Latin American Spanish, one for ZAZ by Intertrack in Cuernavaca, Mexico; one for Jetix by Etcétera Group in Caracas, Venezuela; and one for Disney XD by Candiani Dubbing Studios in Mexico City, Mexico. Castillian The show was dubbed twice in Latin American Spanish, one made by Sonygraf for Jetix, and the newer made by Lucentum Digital for Disney XD. Polish The show was dubbed twice in Polish, one for Jetix by Masterfilm, and the 2016 dub by Telewizja Polska - Agencja Filmowa that airs on the channels TVP1, TVP ABC, Top Kids, and Disney XD. Category:Non-Greeny Phatom pages